Videl Sees Gohan Nekkid!
by kyllir
Summary: As the title suggests, Videl sees Gohan nekkid, his tail grows back, and he doesnt know if she's seen it, so he goes insane! bwahahaha!


Videl Sees Gohan Nekkid!  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I wish I owned Gohan!  
  
A/N: I'm also working on a comic of this fic, I have 6 pages so far, if y'all   
wanna see it, email me or leave a request in your review!  
  
Gohan sighed as he soaked in the bath, he had just finished a three hour sparring   
session with his brother, and the sun was still high in the sky. Leaning back in the large   
barrel that was the bathtub, he began to wash his hair, which had become matted to his   
forehead during the sparring session. His thoughts began to wander, first to his father.   
'Otousan has always been full of surprises, but this is the best of all!' he thought. His   
thoughts then went to his brother, and how strong he was. His thoughts eventually landed   
on Videl, there was just something about her… Gohan's thoughts were interrupted when   
he heard a twig snap, he looked up and there was Videl! Gohan began to panic as he   
realized that he had forgotten his towel. Without thinking, he leapt out of the tub and   
bolted to the door, leaving a wide-eyed, red faced Videl behind.  
  
When he got up to his room, he began to search desperately for something to   
wear, and to his horror, there was not a thread of clothing in his room! He ran downstairs   
hiding his shame with a pillow from his bed. He searched frantically for his mother, he   
finally found her in the kitchen.  
  
"Okaasan! What happened to my clothes?" he inquired impatiently.  
  
"Relax, they're right over th-" she stopped mid-gesture, Gohan had a puzzled look   
on his face.  
  
"What is it, Okaasan?" Chichi continued to stand in silence, and finally managed   
to utter two words;  
  
"Your tail!" Gohan looked behind him, and sure enough, the brown furry   
appendage had returned… Gohan paled, how long had it been there? Had Videl seen it?  
  
"Shimatta!" he cried in disbelief as Chichi regained her composure.  
  
"Gohan, you're still naked, and nudity is forbidden in my kitchen." Gohan   
blushed and picked up his clothes, he ran top speed to his room.  
  
Gohan changed quickly into his gi, he sighed as he made a hole for his tail and   
finished dressing. He wondered how he could hide the thing from Videl, assuming that   
she HADN'T seen it already. He vaguely remembered that when Vegeta and the other   
Saiya-jins arrived, they had their tails wrapped tightly around their waists, resembling a   
furry belt. With that as his only option, Gohan wrapped his tail about his waist and took a   
deep breath, expecting the worst harassment.  
  
When Gohan stepped back outside he was surprised to find Videl the same as   
when he left, wide-eyed and red faced. He laughed out loud and shook her. She slowly   
came out of her trance.  
  
"Oh, hi Gohan! Did you forget about my lesson today?" Gohan shook his head, he   
had forgotten.  
  
"Uhm, Videl, I have something that I've got to do before we start, I'll be right   
back, okay?" Videl nodded, and Gohan sped away.  
  
Taking off into the air, Gohan found that he felt a lot more powerful than he had   
before, and remembered that his dad told him about how he always felt stronger when he   
had his tail. Gohan shrugged his shoulders, displaying his confusion, and landed a good   
fifty miles from his house. He looked down at the quivering appendage, took it in his   
hands and began to pull. He tried very hard, putting all his strength into pulling, trying to   
remove it, but all he succeeded in doing was making himself feel faint. Sighing, he took   
to the air again and resolved to ask Piccolo to remove it. Taking a wistful look at his tail,   
which was now waving freely behind him as he flew, he changed direction and headed   
towards the lookout.   
While he was flying to the lookout, he had plenty of time to think. Truthfully,   
Gohan had missed his tail, and he was sure he could put it to good use if he didn't have to   
get rid of it. He grinned, thinking of how he might use the newly re-grown appendage to   
grab extra plates at dinner, or maybe use it like a pogo stick, he had done that when he   
was a small child, and it had been tons of fun, but then again, the power boost was a good   
enough reason to keep it.   
There was another side to it though, if he kept his tail, then it would be like   
wearing a neon sign on his forehead saying 'I'm an alien!' He wouldn't be able to go   
back to school, or face any of his friends there ever again. Videl didn't seem to have   
noticed yet, if she did she hadn't said anything yet. But she was kind of secretive, and if   
she had seen it, he was sure that she'd blackmail him again. Gohan sighed inwardly as the   
lookout came into view, he liked Videl, she was a nice person, but she could be very   
pushy some times. He looked up and saw Dende looking over the side of the lookout.  
  
"Hi Gohan! What brings you here?" Dende called to him as he landed with a soft   
tap. He silently lifted his tail into view, wiggling it slightly,  
  
"I need to see Piccolo-san," he said breathlessly and urgently. Dende's eyes   
widened, and as he was about to escort Gohan to Piccolo, he was interrupted suddenly,  
  
"Hello Gohan, I thought you were training for the tournament." A stoic voice   
called, Gohan looked in the direction that he heard the voice, and his eyes lit up,  
  
"Piccolo-san!" he exclaimed and ran over to him, his tail wagging excitedly   
behind him, as he had temporarily forgotten it was there.   
  
"Your tail grew back," Piccolo observed, "that would explain why your ki rose a   
little while ago." Gohan nodded,  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what to do, I'd like to keep it, but if I did, I don't know if I'd   
ever be able to show my face at school again. Do you think you could remove it for me? I   
tried already" Piccolo nodded,  
  
"Sure kid," and grabbed Gohan's tail in both hands, "You're sure?" he   
questioned, and at Gohan's curt nod, he began to pull. Gohan's eyes drooped, and he   
began to shake, Gohan looked like he was about to faint, but his tail wouldn't give in.   
Piccolo saw quickly that he couldn't simply yank it out, as he had done when Gohan was   
a child, so he powered up and chopped at it with one hand, while the other held it taut.   
Gohan screamed out in pain, but the tail remained, and now hurt something awful.   
Piccolo tried a ki attack, but that proved fruitless as well, even his Makansasopo didn't   
leave a scratch on it. Piccolo let the tail go as Gohan struggled to get up, his tail the only   
unscathed part of his body. His pants were incinerated so badly from the onslaught that   
they had disintegrated.   
  
"Eeee!" he cried, quickly covering himself, "Piccolo-san… My pants…" he   
whimpered, still shaking. Piccolo grunted a reply and regenerated Gohan's clothing,   
healing his injuries at the same time.   
  
"I apologize Gohan, I cannot remove your tail," Piccolo said in his monotonous   
voice, Gohan looked down sadly,  
  
"I suppose I could ask Vegeta-san, he might be able to get it off," he said,   
brightening his expression a little, and then furrowing his brows, "I guess I should get a   
couple senzu beans…"   
  
Meanwhile, back that the Son household, Videl sat patiently waiting for Gohan to return.   
He had been gone for over an hour, so she supposed that he was trying to get out of   
giving her lessons.   
  
"He better not be trying to get out of our deal…" she scowled, and lifted herself   
off the ground. She was pretty far along for her third lesson, she floated over to Goten,   
who was chasing a grasshopper,  
  
"Hey Goten, do you know where your brother is?" she asked the young demi   
Saiya-jin, he appeared deep in thought for a moment.  
  
"He's at Karin's tower… nope, now he's headed towards Trunks' house," he   
answered after a minute, Videl gave him a strange look.  
  
"How did you know that? Do you guys have Telepathy or something?" she   
questioned, Goten shook his head,  
  
"Nope, I can sense his ki. He just got to Trunks' house, I think he's gonna talk to   
Vegeta…" he informed her, she gave him another look and asked,  
  
"Where is Trunks' house?" she wanted to know so she could intercept Gohan on   
his way home, and get practice at the same time.  
  
"West City, in Capsule Corp. headquarters, I think." He scratched his head in   
typical Son fashion.  
  
"Do his parents work there or something?" Videl questioned,  
  
"Nope, his Grampa and his Mom run it." At this point, Videl had a very confused   
look on her face, how could these people know the owners of Capsule Corporation? They   
live in the middle of nowhere! Then she remembered that anything was possible with this   
family, and just about anything seemed normal compared to the stuff she had seen here.   
She thanked Goten and took to the air, flying as fast as she could towards West City.  
  
To be continued…  
  
A/N: Well, whatcha think? Good? Bad? Mediocre? Please tell me! 


End file.
